1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to memories and more specifically to memory operation in a low voltage mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Memories such as DRAMs, SRAMs, Flash, and MRAMs operate at a specific voltage levels to ensure proper operation for storing, writing, and reading of information. Memories may be implemented in devices such as processors or data processing systems to store information.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates identical items unless otherwise noted. The Figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.